


Unexpected Care

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is having quite the tiring night, filing away damage reports. After going to sleep on his desk, aided with some alcohol, someone comes into his office. Next time he wakes, he's in his own room, in his own bed. Who brought him there?</p><p>Light Kylux, if you can call it that ouo</p><p>~Alcohol mention~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Care

Hux stared down at the paperwork, his eyes practically crossing from exhaustion. How long had he been working on these damage reports? Longer than he cared to remember. It felt like every time he filed away one damage report, another one landed in his lap. And while a select few were from careless mistakes from the soldiers around the ship (many of which were brought on by alcohol), the majority of the damage reports were from Kylo Ren’s actions. He had the temperament of a child, and when he got upset, he lashed out—with both his lightsaber and the Force. Both were highly destructive, and often pieces of expensive equipment were completely destroyed in Kylo’s rage. Hux could easily get them replaced, with the right paperwork…but usually, within a few weeks, those machines were destroyed as well.

With a disgruntled huff, Hux took a long sip of his glass of brandy, before setting it down, watching the ice move around the empty glass. His eyes glanced up towards the bottle, which he was surprised was practically gone. Did he already down that entire bottle? Since when? How long had he been working on paperwork? Too long, apparently…

“Damn you, Ren…” he mumbled out, giving himself a break for the moment, folding his arms on his desk and resting his head down. Hux’s head was swimming with exhaustion, and a bit of alcohol, which didn’t help his tiredness at all. A headache throbbed at his temples, and his stomach gave an inappropriate growl, whimpering as the only thing that stewed in there was a bottle of brandy. He had a feeling he’d pay for that later, having an empty stomach with alcohol. But at the moment, he didn’t care. There were other things to do than eat. The map still had to be found, that would lead them to Luke Skywalker. The droid was still out of their grasp. They kept getting closer to find it, but every time they got close, something—or someone—got in the way. There went more fuel expenses, there went men lost in battle, ships destroyed in dogfights in the sky… And more paperwork for Hux to fill out, until his hand fell off.

He let himself snort out a chuckle at that thought—a general with a mechanical hand. That’d make him even more frightening…

Hux knew that he had to get back to work. There was paperwork to do. But he couldn’t bring himself to sit up. His arms were lead, his head felt like the inside of a child’s plush toy. He could feel his face being quite flushed, too. And Hux knew he wasn’t drunk—he had been drunk before in his younger days, and he didn’t get drunk easily. This was more…tipsy, than anything. Add that with alcohol on an empty stomach, and he knew enough about the human digestive system to know that the alcohol would get into his system a lot quicker. Top it off with his exhaustion…and the general knew that he wasn’t going to be moving from his desk for awhile.

He had overworked himself several times before, but this was the first time he’d allowed himself a drink (or bottle, really) while trying to work through it. And now he was paying the price.

Hux felt a pleasant wave of exhaustion wash over him, and he let out a soft noise, his arm shifting slightly, knocking his empty glass to the floor, shattering it. The noise didn’t even make him jump. He was so tired…maybe a small nap at his desk wouldn’t harm anything. Just a bit of a power nap. 20 minutes, tops. Hux was just thankful he wasn’t a drooler in his sleep, otherwise he’d have a larger headache redoing all of those repair bills.

Just before he dozed off, Hux heard the doors to his office open. He thought he heard that person say his name, but he was so close near sleep, the voice was muffled. Hux chalked up the muffled noise to being spoken from inside of a trooper helmet. Was it Captain Phasma? The Captain often came into his office, often bearing more paperwork, or even reports on how the troopers were being trained. Hearing boots tap lightly against his floor, he decided that it was Phasma.

“I’ll…be with you…in a moment, Captain…” he slurred out, tongue heavy with alcohol and sleep, as he waved a dismissive hand, before it flopped back down onto his desk, this time knocking over the empty bottle…though he didn’t hear it hit the ground. Did it not fall over? Ah well, less of a mess to clean up. He tried to tell the Captain that she should come back in a few moments, but words didn’t form on his lips. He heard her approach him, a hand going to his shoulder. He let out a soft noise, before finally succumbing to sleep, his mind going blissfully blank.

               

               

When next Hux woke, he realized a few things.

One, he wasn’t in his office anymore.

Two, he was laying on something soft.

Three, he felt like he had slept for hours.

The general gave himself a few moments, before slowly sitting up, wincing at the headache that throbbed in his skull, nearly upsetting his stomach. Grumbling under his breath, Hux ran a hand through his hair, before pausing. He glanced down at his sleeve, only to see that it wasn’t his normal wear. It was his sleep wear that he had on. Did he get changed? Or did someone help change him? And if that was the case, who did it? Looking up, he saw that he was back in his quarters, and that his uniform was folded rather neatly over the desk chair. Even his hat was neatly placed on his desk.

“Who…?” he croaked out, before shaking his head, before holding it in his hands, head still throbbing from a minor hangover. And though it was minor…hangovers were still hangovers. And they were still horrible.

Hux gave himself a few moments, sitting in bed, before finally swinging his legs over the edge. He needed a shower, and his face washed. Then maybe getting food in his stomach would quell the headache throbbing behind his temples...

After that, he’d track down Captain Phasma—no doubt she was the one responsible for dragging him back to his room.

 

 

“Captain, can I speak with you for a moment?”

The chrome stormtrooper glanced up from her datapad, before nodding and joining Hux’s side, as the two walked down the hall together.

“General?”

“I want to thank you for last night.” started off Hux, a bit awkwardly, feeling his cheeks color slightly, “I sorry I ended up being a bother…I must’ve been more tired than I thought. But that was kind of you to—“

Hux stopped, seeing Phasma suddenly stop, staring right at him. And while he couldn’t see her face through her helmet, he had a feeling she was giving him an odd look, judging by the tone of her voice, “Sir…I’m afraid I don’t follow. When I handed you those reports last night, that was the last time I saw you, until just now.”

For once, Hux found himself a loss for words, giving himself a moment, before speaking.

“Wait…you didn’t come to my office last night?”

Captain Phasma shook her head, “No, sir.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, pressing on, “Someone took me from my office to my room, and changed my clothes. That wasn’t you?”

Phasma let out a noise that sounded like a held-back chuckle from inside of her helmet, “No sir, it wasn’t me.”

“Then who--?”

He stopped, as Kylo Ren came around the corner. Mask on and hood-scarf up, he stopped as he saw the two, turning his head slightly, as he looked to each one of the, “Captain. General.”

“Lord Ren.”

Hux didn’t say anything for a moment, staring right at Kylo for a moment. That muffled voice he heard, those soft boot-clad footsteps on the floor of his office, the bottle not crashing to the floor, despite his hand hitting it off of his desk…

“You…” he started, taking a step towards Kylo, the color in his cheeks returning, as he started piecing things together, “It was you…?!”

“It’s not good for your health to sleep at your desk, General.” said Kylo, the tone of his voice disguised by the mask, but it was obvious that he was rather amused, “Much less than using alcohol to try and sleep.”

Hux opened his mouth to say something, before he realized something. Kylo Ren had not only brought him to bed…but had changed his clothes. He had undressed him. He had _undressed him_ —But before he could even accuse him of stripping him, Kylo Ren seemed to read the general’s thoughts and stepped forward, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder. Physical contact between the two was very rare, and the words caught in Hux’s throat in surprise. The Knight of Ren then gave Hux’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, and suddenly he felt what felt like a wave of warm water wash over him, relaxing all of his muscles at once, and causing his legs to give out from under him, being caught almost last minute by Kylo Ren, as he slung his arm over his shoulder, carrying him over to a very surprised Phasma.

“I can’t do anything about your headache, but I can give you help with those stiff muscles.” said Kylo simply, before handing the limp, yet conscious, general over to the captain, “Don’t drink on an empty stomach, and you won’t get a hangover. You should take better care of yourself, general.”

With that, Kylo turned on his heel, heading back down the hall. Both Phasma  and Hux stared after him, before Hux glanced up at the captain.

“…He used the Force to make all of my muscles feel like jello.” he said, a little miffed.

“But are you stiff anymore, sir?” she asked, carefully helping Hux stand up, though it was hard—his legs still felt rather weak, and he had to hold onto the taller chrome trooper to keep from falling over.

“…No, I’m not.” he admitted after a moment, frowning. Despite the way that Kylo had gone about it, Hux’s body did feel a lot more relaxed. Which, coming from Kylo Ren, was a rather kind gesture. As was putting him to bed, and changing him out of his clothes…

“Kylo Ren’s in a good mood.” he noted, looking over to where Kylo had disappeared.

“Let’s hope he keeps that up.” said Phasma, with a nod.

“Indeed.”


End file.
